


I Keep On Going When It's All Falling Apart

by You_Are_Constance



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: AND I LOVE THEM FOR IT, Canon Compliant, Dialogue Heavy, Gen, Luke POV, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Missing Scene, and i might be crying, as always, but whatever :), i guess, i have never written nor even read a jatp fanfic before, i mean i cried like 6 times in watching the episode so it's likely, idk if anything is in character or not, ish, it's my first time trying so we'll see how this goes, just the guys hanging out after Stand Tall, like it's mentioned in a couple lines and that's it, lyrics as a title, they're all trying to comfort each other, very minorly talking about certain ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29393508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_Are_Constance/pseuds/You_Are_Constance
Summary: Luke is confused as to why he, Alex, and Reggie haven't crossed over after they finish playing at the Orpheum. The three of them teleport away and try to figure out what to do, when they don't have that many options.Or: missing scene, the guys after 'Stand Tall'
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	I Keep On Going When It's All Falling Apart

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing a jatp fic! I only finished watching the series yesterday (and watched it again completely today) and I wanted to write something, so here we go!

Something is wrong. He’s still here. He’s still standing there, on the stage.

It didn’t work. He was supposed to be gone, to have crossed over, but he was still here.

They had failed.

Luke looks nervously at Alex and Reggie. Julie doesn't seem to notice, and for the moment - the crowd still sees them.

If they don't leave soon, then Julie will know it didn't work.

Luke doesn't want that.

He seems to be able to communicate with Reggie and Alex with only a look, and they disappear. More than disappear, they teleport away.

They all teleport directly into Julie's garage. Maybe it isn't the safest to be back here, since they're hiding from her, but they have nowhere else to go.

"Won't Julie come back here?" points out Alex.

Luke shakes his head as Reggie replies, "She'll probably go right to bed."

"Sure she will," grumbles Alex, but Luke chooses to ignore him.

"Can we talk about what happened?" Reggie asks, looking confusedly around at the garage around them. "Aren't we supposed to have crossed over?"

"It must not have been our unfinished business," Alex replies.

Luke runs his hands through his hair. "How could it have not been? All we ever wanted was to play at the Orpheum, and we did it. What else could it have been?"

"I don't know," Reggie whispers.

"We don't have time for anything else," adds Alex.

"So is this it?" says Luke. "We just... wait here, until we stop existing?"

"Well, we could--" tries Alex.

"No," says Luke before Alex could finish the thought. "We can't give into Caleb."

"Right," agrees Alex, but it doesn't look like he fully agrees.

"We've all got things we'll lose," Luke softens his voice. "Friends, band members... family. It... it sucks, but we can't let Caleb win."

Alex nods, and Luke notices a tear falling down his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Alex, about Willie."

"There's nothing to be done at this point." He looks down at his hands, shaking his head. "I just wish..."

Luke nods. "Me too."

Silence envelops them, until Reggie sniffs and wipes his eyes.

Luke moves and sits beside him, wrapping his arm around Reggie. Reggie leans into him, and Alex sits on the other side of Luke, who in turn wraps his other arm around Alex.

"Hey, we're a group. We're a team. If we... stop existing, then we will. At least... if we all do, we won't have to be apart."

Reggie nods. "It's not much of a comfort though."

Luke smiles partially. "But it's what we're doing. "

Luke gets a sudden jolt - even more painful than the last few, and judging by Alex and Reggie's reactions, they get one too.

"You know, I wouldn't be so opposed to the whole 'stop existing' thing if it didn't hurt so much," says Reggie.

Luke laughs. "Yeah, I feel that."

"But I do have one last question."

"And what would that be?" asks Alex.

"What really is a Jar-Jar?"

"Really, Reg, that's the one thing you want to know before you stop existing?"

"And it isn't for you?" Reggie sits up and Luke just rubs his back. "Alright, guys. There's a lot we didn't get to do. A lot we didn't get to know., but we lived a pretty good life, and afterlife."

Alex and Reggie nod.

"We got a second chance to do what we wanted," says Alex.

"I guess we did get pretty lucky," adds Reggie.

Luke isn't entirely sure when they fall to the ground, probably after another jolt, but that's where they are, lying together on the floor of the garage, with the lights off, when Julie enters.

It seemed like Alex was right, but it didn't matter. As long as she didn't see them, they could fade out of existence, and Julie wouldn't know. It was what they wanted, right? For Julie to think they got to cross over like they had planned and not know of the terrible fate that had befallen them.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are very appreciated, but please don't swear in comments!


End file.
